Europe Song Contest Wikia
The Europe Song Contest was a song contest on Youtube. Each participating country submits an original song to be performed on the contest and then casts votes for the other countries' songs to determine the most popular song in the competition. Nine different countries have won the competition and therefore hosted the contest. Australia (1x), Austria (1x), Denmark (1x), Finland (1x), Greece (1x) Hungary (1x), Slovakia (1x), Sweden (1x), The Netherlands (1x) and the United Kingdom (3x). The highest scoring winner is currently Emma from Finland who won the eighth edition with 185 points. 'History' The first ever Europe Song Contest started on 12th January 2016. It was held in the United Kingdom which also was the first ever country to host the contest. 33 nations were taking part in the first edition, each submitting one entry to the contest. Each country awarded 12 points to their favourite, 10 points to their second favourite and then 8 points to 1 point for the rest. The United Kingdom was the first country to win the contest. The winner is traditionally set to be the host of the following edition. 'Participation' 'Debuting countries' 45 countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their début: 'Participation map' Entered at least once Never entered, although eligible to do so 'Hosting' 'Logo and theme' The former generic logo was introduced for January 2016 in the United Kingdom, to create a consistent visual identity. The generic logo was revamped in October 2016, four editions after the first generic logo were created. The logo was used for the first time in the Europe Song Contest 05. The host country's flag appears in the heart of the generic logo. Each edition of the contest, the host country creates a sub-theme which is usually accompanied and expressed with a sub-logo. 'Slogans' 'Voting' The current system has been in place since January 2016 and is a positional voting system. Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. From October 2016 the non-participating countries can vote too! The points are adding up and the first 10 countries get points.10th - 5 points, 9th - 10 points, 8th - 15 points, 7th - 20 points, 6th - 25 points, 5th - 30 points, 4th - 35 points, 3rd - 40 points, 2nd - 45 points, 1st - 50 points. From August 2017 the non-participating countries can't vote. 'Winners' Eight countries have won the contest once: Austria, Denmark, Finland, Greece, Hungary, Slovakia, Sweden and The Netherlands. One has won the contest three times, the United Kingdom. 'Winners map' 'Winners' maxresdefault.jpg|Tove Lo after winning the seventh edition. kallay_saunders-650x435.jpg|Kállay Saunders Band after winning the sixth edition. 2B6C91DA00000578-3207452-image-m-2_1440287354999.jpg|Delta Goodrem after winning the fifth edition. hgt talent tp4y2.jpg|TP4Y after winning the fourth edition. Zoe.jpg|Zoë after winning the third edition. Ella Eyre after winning the second edition..jpg|Ella Eyre after winning the second edition. JessGlynne.jpg|Jess Glynne after winning the first edition.